The importance of having cellular plant growing constructions which are specifically adapted to the subsoil is among the objects of this invention. The present invention thus provides a botanical kit having a plurality of multiple soil mix compartments, wherein the kit may be retained within a cavity in-ground, the same being supported by a permeable drain board and an impermeable liner, the liner being supported and partially encased by the subsoil in-ground. An appropriate drain for recycling water and nutrients from a multiple cellular layer and its combination is provided herein.
______________________________________ PRIOR ART INVENTOR DATE PAT. NO. DESCRIPTION ______________________________________ Dietz Aug., 1977 4,041,641 Growing Plants within an Enclosure Skaife July 1980 4,213,274 Organic Growing Medium Gjertz et al. Aug., 1983 4,395,846 Cellular Com- partments Boxes Van Wingerden June 1984 4,453,344 Seedling Propagating Container Katila et al. April 1986 4,578,899 Set of Growing Cells for Growing Plants Wingerden Dec., 1988 Re. 32,808 Plant Propagating Container and Method Erkkila May 1993 5,213,857 Cell-Structure Plant Growing Container ______________________________________